


Tränchen

by atoricrash



Series: short drabbles [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atoricrash/pseuds/atoricrash





	Tränchen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BigLeoSis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/gifts).



Das kleine Bündel in ihren Armen schrie aus voller Kehle und versuchte sich aus der Decke freizustrampeln. Seine geröteten Augen voller Tränen brachen Sarah fast das Herz. Sie konnte ihm leider die Schmerzen nicht nehmen. Das Fiebermittel sollte bald anschlagen.

Wenn ihr kleiner Junge so schrie, vergaß sie, wie schwach er eigentlich war. Ein kränkliches Kind und dennoch ihr kostbarster Schatz.

Solche Nächte waren die schlimmsten, aber wenn ihr Kleiner sie am nächsten Morgen glücklich anlächelte, verflogen die Strapazen im Nu. Er war eine kleine Kopie seines Vaters mit den blonden Haaren und den blauen Augen, den sie unendlich vermisste.


End file.
